DARK UNTOLD
by Cadis Damago
Summary: Sasori dan Sakura diutus oleh Vatikan untuk menghilangkan teror vampir yang menyerang kota Transylvania, bisakah mereka mengatasinya dan membunuh Lord dari vampir tersebut? WARNING LEMON INSIDE, STATUS COMPLETED...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **DARK UNTOLD**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story: Cadis Damago**_

 _ **ALERT :**_

 _ **Miss Typo, Plot Rush, LEMON only 18+, Out of character and many more,,**_

 _ **DONT LIKE?DONT READ...**_

* * *

 _ **...ENJOYED...**_

 ** _Transylvania 1865_**

Awan mendung menyelimuti langit malam kota Transylvania , angin dingin berhembus kencang menyebabkan pohon-pohon bergoyang menimbulkan suara  
yang khas bagi siapa saja orang yang mendengarnya, suhu dibawah sepuluh derajat celcius yang menusuk kedalam tulang tak ayal menyebabkan warganya enggan untuk pergi keluar rumah, mereka lebih baik mengurung diri didalam rumah dan menyalakan perapian atau pergi terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Suasana tersebut tak menggentarkan sepasang pemuda dan pemudi yang tengah terlihat berjalan beriringan di sepanjang jalan hutan gelap Transylvania. Dengan dibekali lampu minyak sebagai alat penerangan seadanya mereka menapaki jalan hutan setapak demi setapak sampai pada akhirnya mereka menemukan pemukiman warga Transylvania.

"hm, kita sudah sampai" ucap pemuda berambut merah darah menatap pemukiman warga dihadapannya.

"akhirnya, tapi mengapa sepi sekali disini padahal waktu belum terlalu malam, " ucap gadis berambut merah muda menanggapi perkataan pria berambut merah disebelahnya.

"kita akan beristirahat dulu disini, besok kita akan mulai pencarian" ucap pemuda merah kepada gadis merah muda disebelahnya yang hanya dihadiahi anggukan oleh gadis tersebut.

Pemuda dan gadis itu pergi menelusuri pemukiman warga , dan langkah mereka terhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang pintunya dipenuhi dengan rentetan bawang putih juga sebuah rosario yang menempel di pintu tersebut, melihat keadaan itu kedua orang tersebut mengerutkan dahi, sang pemuda pun mencoba mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

' _Knock..Knock..Knock'_ , tak beberapa lama kemudian sesosok pria tua membukakan pintu rumahnya perlahan .

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya pria tua itu kepada pemuda dan gadis tersebut seraya menelisik penampilan kedua orang dihadapannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"permisi tuan, apakah kami bisa menginap disini untuk malam ini ? kami baru dari perjalanan panjang dan kami lelah sekali saat ini" Jelas gadis berambut merah muda dengan raut wajah kelelahan.

Sang pria tua yang mendengar penjelasan dari gadis tersebut masih nampak ragu , ia masih menatap waspada kepada kedua orang dihadapannya, melihat gerak gerik pria tua itu , pemuda berambut merah mengerti bahwa pria ini berhati-berhati terhadap mereka berdua , sepertinya pria tersebut mengira bila mereka ada niatan buruk, namun itu adalah hal yang wajar mengingat mereka adalah orang asing di kota ini.

"ah, kami tidak berniat jahat tuan, kami kesini karena sedang menjalankan tugas dari Vatikan"klarifikasi pemuda berambut merah itu kepada pria tua tersebut.

Mendengar perkataan pemuda dihadapannya sang pria terkejut, lalu bergegas membukakan pintunya lebar dan menyuruh kedua orang yang sempat dicurigainya tadi untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"maafkan aku, aku kira kalian orang jahat, silahkan duduk dulu " Ucap pria tua itu ramah berbeda sekali saat didepan pintu tadi.

"jadi apa kalian benar-benar dari Vatikan?"Tanya pria tua tersebut agar meyakinkan.

"iya kami ditugaskan oleh uskup untuk membantu warga disini, ah maafkan aku , namaku Sasori dan gadis ini Sakura ia adalah adikku"Jawab pria berambut merah kepada pria dihadapannya.

"salam kenal tuan" ucap Sakura merespon .

"baiklah kalau begitu, namaku Jiraiya aku adalah wali kota disini kebetulan sekali kalian datang tepat kerumahku, kami warga disini memang menanti kedatangan kalian berdua "Ucap pria tua tersebut yang ternyata adalah wali kota Transylvania.

Tak selang beberapa lama datang seorang wanita tua disusul dengan gadis muda dibelakangnya, kehadiran sasori dan sakura ternyata menarik perhatian mereka.

"siapa mereka ayah? Tanya gadis muda berambut pirang kepada Jiraiya.

"Ino, kau belum tidur? Perkenalkan pria ini bernama Sasori dan gadis ini bernama Sakura mereka berasal dari Vatikan"Jawab Jiraiya kepada Ino anaknya.

"Oh! Ya ampun, maafkan kami, silahkan dilanjutkan kembali aku akan ke dapur untuk membuat teh" Ucap kaget wanita tua yang bersebelahan dengan Ino mendengar perkataan Jiraiya.

"tidak usah repot-repot nyonya" Ucap sakura menolak.

"tidak usah sungkan, kalian datang dari jauh pasti lelah, tunggu sebentar" Jawab wanita tua tersebut kepada Sakura, setelah itu wanita tersebut bergegas pergi ke dapur rumahnya .

"ah dia adalah istriku Mary dan gadis yang disana itu adalah anakku Ino"ucap Jiraiya memperkenalkan kedua orang tadi yang menghampiri mereka.

"Salam kenal nona " Ucap Sakura kepada Ino, lalu disusul oleh Sasori sambil tersenyum hangat kepada Ino "Salam kenal nona Ino", ucapan Sasori tadi ternyata menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi Ino

"S-salam kenal, ah aku lebih baik pergi ke kamarku"ucap Ino sembari pergi meninggalkan Jiraiya ,Sasori dan Sakura.

Setelah kepergian Ino, tak beberapa lama Mary datang dan menyajikan tiga gelas cangkir teh di meja tempat Sasori , Sakura dan Jiraiya duduk, Mary pun ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan. keempat orang tersebut pun kembali pada perbincangan awal mereka mengapa kedatangan Sasori dan Sakura ditunggu oleh warga Transylvania.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di kota ini tuan?"Tanya Sakura kepada Jiraiya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Jiraiya mulai menampilkan raut seriusnya.

"Kota kami diteror oleh vampir, setiap sebulan sekali para vampir pergi ke kota kami untuk mencari mangsa, mereka menangkapi warga kami dan menawannya kedalam kastil mereka, setelah kejadian itu warga yang ditangkap pun tidak kembali lagi, dan kadang sang raja vampir pergi mencari wanita muda dari kota kami untuk dijadikan vampir wanita yang selanjutnya dijadikan selir untuk menambah keturunannya, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya karena aku juga punya seorang anak gadis, kami terlalu takut menghadapinya, karena raja vampir tersebut sangat kuat sedangkan warga kami mulai berkurang jumlahnya"Jelas panjang Jiraiya dengan wajah kesedihan dan tampak matanya merah menahan tangis begitu juga dengan Mary istrinya yang duduk disebelah Jiraiya.

Mendengar perkataan Jiraiya memunculkan rasa iba Sasori dan Sakura. Kakak beradik tersebut adalah calon pendeta vatikan masa depan yang sudah dilatih oleh uskup-uskup di Vatikan untuk melawan iblis , mereka dilatih mulai dari segi pertahanan diri dan pertahanan iman. Sasori dan Sakura sudah banyak memusnahkan vampir-vampir yang menyelakai manusia, nama mereka sudah terkenal didaratan eropa.

"aku tahu kalian pasti lelah, lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu besok aku akan mengadakan perkumpulan warga untuk menyambut kedatangan kalian berdua"Saran Jiraiya.

"Baiklah" Ucap serentak Sasori dan Sakura.

"kami hanya punya 1 kamar tamu, jadi mungkin Sakura tidur dengan putri kami Ino "Jelas Mary.

"tidak apa-apa nyonya maaf merepotkan"Ucap Sakura.

Sakura diantar oleh Mary menuju kamar Ino, sedangkan Sasori tidur dikamar tamu seorang diri. Saat Sakura masuk menghampiri kamar Ino, terlihat Ino sedang menatap keluar jendela yang terbuka lebar, suasana dingin mencekam di kamar tersebut.

"kau belum tidur?ada yang kau pikirkan?"Tanya Sakura kepada Ino yang masih setia menatap langit malam. Hawa dingin yang menusuk membuat sakura menggosok-gosokan lengannya, Nampak kepulan asap hawa dingin keluar dari mulutny terlihat sekali bahwa sakura kedinginan, berbanding terbalik dengan Ino yang tampak tak terusik dari hawa dingin.

Tak mendapat respon dari Ino, Sakura pun menghampirinya dan menutup paksa jendela yang terbuka lebar tadi "jangan berlama-lama dengan dingin nanti kau bisa hipotermia"Ucap sakura menasehati. Melihat tindakan Sakura , Ino pun menurutinya, ia lalu menghampiri ranjangnya, sedangkan Sakura mulai menyalakan perapian di dalam kamar tersebut untuk menghangatkan ruangan.

"apakah vampir itu akan menyerang kota lagi?"Tanya Ino tiba-tiba kepada Sakura.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kepada gadis pirang tersebut.

"entahlah"Respon sakura.

"kalian pasti akan membunuh vampir itu kan?" Tanya Ino kembali dengan tatapan memohon.

Melihat tatapan Ino, Sakura merasakan harapan besar Ino terhadapnya dengan penuh keyakinan sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino "iya, pasti kami akan memusnahkan mereka" ucap sakura serius. Mendengar jawaban Sakura , Ino tersenyum lalu mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan tak beberapa lama matanya terpejam, begitu pula dengan Sakura, ia memutuskan untuk pergi terlelap ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

"aaahhh~

"uh, ahn,ahhh~

"terus, lebih cepat lebih keras, aaahhh~"

"oh lord, terus seperti itu, ahnnn~"

"hn"

Suara desahan dan deritan ranjang menggema di sebuah ruangan dingin nan gelap, terlihat dua orang wanita bertubuh sintal yang tengah digagahi oleh seorang pria rupawan bertubuh tegap. Tak nampak raut kelelahan dari pria tersebut yang tengah meladeni dua wanita sekaligus dihadapannya, ia terus memaju mundurkan kejantannya yang panjang dan besar keluar masuk di lubang surgawi wanita berambut merah maroon dihadapannya, sedangkan jari-jari tangannya terlihat tengah mengocok lubang vagina wanita berambut pirang disebelahnya, mereka terus melakukan kegiatan erotis tersebut hampir 2 jam berturut-turut.

"aaahhh, lord kau sungguh luar biasa kejantananmu mengocok vaginaku" racau kotor wanita berambut merah maroon dengan pandangan berkabut nafsu.

"oh lord, enak sekali, lebih d-dalam lagi isshhh aahhhh"begitu pula racau dari gadis pirang yang sama-sama berantakan penampilannya seperti wanita berambut merah maroon di sebelahnya.

"se-sedikit lagi, aku keluarrr aaahh~"

"a-aku juga aahhh"

"aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh~" teriak serentak kedua wanita tersebut melepaskan orgasmenya, terlihat cairan cinta mereka yang merembes keluar, Nampak sekali tampang kedua wanita itu kacau berbeda dengan pria yang menyetubuhi mereka, badannya dingin dan pria tersebut sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan benih spermanya setetes pun, membuat kedua wanita itu sedikit geram.

"lord, mengapa setiap kau bercinta dengan kami , kau tak pernah menyemburkan spermamu?"Omel wanita berambut merah maroon kepada pria raven tersebut.

"hn, entahlah mungkin aku bosan"jawab pria tersebut santai.

Jawaban tersebut kembali memicu amarah kedua wanita tersebut,

"Lord Sasuke, aku tahu kau memilih kami menjadi selirmu untuk melahirkan keturunanmu kan?mengapa setelah kami rela meninggalkan kehidupan kami dan menjadi vampir sepertimu, kau sama sekali tak meneruskan tujuanmu?"Ucap wanita berambut pirang sengit kepada pria raven yang diketahu bernama Sasuke itu.

"kami mencintaimu lord, apakah kau tidak mencintai kami?"Tanya penuh harap wanita berambut merah kepada Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan wanita tersebut, sasuke sedikit geli mendengarnya, cinta?makhluk sepertinya tidak membutuhkan cinta, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah ambisi dan kekuasaan, dan menghasilkan keturunan merupakan salah satu ambisinya maka dari itu ia mencari wanita-wanita yang sekiranya menarik perhatiannya untuk melancarkan ambisinya, namun entah mengapa dengan wanita-wanita itu ia selalu bosan karena setiap ia bercinta dengan kedua wanita itu ia belum sempat menuntaskan hasratnya selalu wanita-wanita itu terlebih dahulu mencapai kepuasaan sehingga Sasuke kehilangan seleranya dalam bercinta, sepertinya ia harus mencari wanita baru yang benar-benar cocok dengannya , sudah saatnya ia pergi turun ke kota untuk mencari wanita idamannya.

"aku tidak butuh cinta"Jawab singkat sasuke.

"tapi Lord…"rujuk kembali wanita pirang kepada Sasuke, namun belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke sudah menatap wanita itu tajam seakan ingin membunuhnya, matanya berubah menjadi merah semerah darah, melihat tatapan Lordnya yang sudah seperti itu menyiutkan nyali kedua wanita tersebut.

"hn, sudah saatnya aku mencari mangsa, Karin , Shion persiapkan diri kalian, kita akan turun ke kota sebentar lagi"titah Sasuke kepada kedua wanita tersebut yang dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya, setelah perintah tersebut kedua wanita itu pun berubah wujud menjadi kelelawar dan pergi keluar dari ruangan nan mencekam tersebut, sedangkan sasuke dengan ajaibnya tubuhnya yang tadi polos tanpa sehelai benang pun kini telah rapih dengan sebuah setelan jas dan jubah yang membalut tubuh kekarnya, ia lalu menatap keluar jendela dan tiba-tiba memunculkan sebuah seringai menyeramkan yang menampilkan kedua taringnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasori dan Sakura pergi untuk menemui seluruh warga Transylvania di alun-alun kota, seluruh warga terlihat antusias untuk melihat mereka berdua, mereka berharap Sasori dan Sakura bisa menghilangkan teror vampir yang menyerang kota.

"Seluruh warga Transylvania, permohonan kita ke Vatikan telah ditanggapi, kini pihak Vatikan telah mengutus kedua orang ini untuk membantu kita dalam menghadapi iblis yang telah menghantui kota kita selama hampir seratus tahun" ucap Jiraya selaku wali kota diatas podium kepada warga yang ada dihadapannya.

"apa kita benar-benar bisa menaruh harapan kepada mereka berdua? Kelihatannya mereka masih sangat muda" Ucap dari salah satu warga merespons perkataan dari Jiraiya.

Ucapan dari salah satu warga tersebut memicu bisik-bisik dari warga lainnya, tak sedikit warga lain yang menyetujui ucapannya, karena bagaimanapun kelihatannya Sasori dan Sakura memang tampak belum berpengalaman. Melihat kericuhan yang terjadi Sasori berinisiatif menjawab keraguan dari para warga.

"kami memang masih muda, tapi kami sudah dilatih oleh para uskup di Vatikan, kami akan berusaha memusnahkan vampir yang menyerang kota maka dari itu kami juga meminta dukungan dari para warga sekalian, jika kita bisa bersatu kita pasti bisa mengakhiri teror" Ucap Sasori menjelasakan.

Ucapan Sasori hanya berefek sedikit mengurangi rasa khawatir warga karena masih banyak juga warga yang menampilkan wajah penuh keputusasaan, mereka takut karena sebentar lagi pasti para vampir biadab itu menyerang kota, dan menangkap mereka untuk dibunuh dengan cara menghisap darah mereka hingga habis.

"tenang para warga, benar kata Sasori apa salahnya kita mencoba?setidaknya walaupun kita mati namun kita tidak mati sia-sia, kita harus berjuang untuk melindungi keluarga kita dan kota, sudah saatnya kita melawan"Ucap Jiraiya penuh keyakinan dan semangat menyetujui ucapan dari Sasori.

Perkataan Jiraiya menyulut sedikit emosi para warga, memang benar mereka harus melawan karena bagaimanapun juga manusia adalah makhluk yang paling mulia di mata tuhan, dibandingkan dengan iblis vampir yang menyerang mereka. Para warga pun mulai ikut menyetujui perkataan Jiraiya dan menerima keberadaan Sasori dan Sakura.

"baiklah kami setuju untuk ikut berjuang,jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"Ucap dari salah satu warga yang mewakilkan pendapat dari warga lainnya.

Sasori dan Sakura mulai mengutarakan strategi untuk melawan vampir kepada warga. Mereka sengaja menunggu vampir terlebih dulu menyerang, baru setelah itu mereka beraksi, para warga mulai mengumpulkan peralatan untuk melawan seperti mengumpulkan benda-benda berbahan perak, pisau perak, bawang putih, Rosario, juga menampung sebanyak mungkin air suci dari gereja, mereka terlihat bersungguh-sungguh merakit senjata dan perangkap jebakan.

.

.

"kakak apa kau sedang memberi kabar kepada uskup ?" Tanya Sakura menghampiri Sasori yang tengah terlihat menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas.

"hm, aku mengabarkan keadaan kota Transylvania saat ini"jawab Sasori seraya menyudahi acara menulisnya, lalu tak beberapa lama muncul seekor burung elang menghampirinya dan Sasori menaruh kertas yang ditulisnya tadi pada sumbat yang ada dibawah kaki elang tersebut.

"pergilah light, kabarkan kepada uskup" ucap Sasori menatap elang yang menghampirinya sambil mengelus-ngelus bulu elang tersebut dan tak lama elang tersebut mengepakan sayapnya pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan Sakura.

"aarrgh"keluh sasori tiba-tiba seperti sedang kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya, tingkah sasori tersebut membuat sakura curiga.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya sakura khawatir yang langsung direspon gelengan oleh Sasori.

"aku baik-baik saja"jawab sasori.

"apa yang terjadi?"Tanya sakura kembali penasaran.

"ah, saat membuat jebakan dengan para warga aku terjatuh dari pohon, mungkin ini efek akibat jatuh tadi"aku sasori pada sakura.

"biar aku obati"tawar sakura pada sasori .

"tidak usah, aku tadi sudah diobati oleh nyonya mary"ucap sasori menolak. Mendengar ucapan kakaknya sakura pun membatalkan niatnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, luangkanlah waktu sedikit untuk beristirahat"

"ya, tenang saja apa kau sudah menyiapkan senjatamu?"Tanya Sasori pada Sakura mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"hm, aku sudah mengisi penuh peluru perak pada senapanku"Jawab sakura sambil tersenyum.

"bagus, itu baru gadis manisku"Ucap Sasori sambil mengusap lembut kepala Sakura. Tindakan Sasori tersebut lagi-lagi menimbulkan senyum di bibir tipis Sakura.

Sasori sangat menyayangi Sakura karena hanya Sakura seorang lah keluarganya saat ini begitupun juga dengan Sakura. Kedua orang tua mereka telah lama meninggal dunia. Ayahnya meninggal secara misterius saat menjalankan tugas dari Vatikan untuk memburu werewolf yang membuat kekacauan di London pada saat itu, tubuhnya ditemukan telah terbujur kaku bersama dengan jasad werewolf yang diburunya disudut pinggir kota London, peristiwa menyedihkan itu terjadi pada saat Sasori berumur 5 tahun dan Sakura yang belum genap setahun. Dua tahun kemudian Ibunda tercintanya menyusul sang ayah mereka ke surga, dikarenakan wabah cacar yang tengah melanda roma pada waktu itu. Pada saat itulah pihak gereja Vatikan mulai membawa Sasori dan Sakura lalu dilatih menjadi pendeta dan menjadi pemburu iblis yang menyerang manusia.

"ah, aku akan keluar sebentar ke hutan untuk mengamati lokasi pertempuran nanti" Ucap Sakura kepada Sasori.

"baiklah, tapi kau tetap harus waspada"Pinta Sasori yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

Sakura pergi berjalan menyelusuri hutan seorang diri ditemani awan mendung yang menemani perjalanannya, ia berjalan santai namun tetap waspada pada sekitarnya karena tak menampik kemungkinan ada vampir yang berkeliaran. Setelah setengah jam lamanya Sakura berjalan, langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan sebuah air terjun, sesaat ia memejamkan matanya merasakan atmosfir yang timbul dari hempasan percikan air yang mengenai sedikit wajahnya.

"kau menikmatinya?" Tanya sesosok pria misterius tiba-tiba yang ternyata telah memperhatikan Sakura sedari tadi.

Mendengar seseorang tengah berbicara padanya, Sakura menoleh pada asal suara tersebut. Netranya menangkap siluet seperti seorang pria yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan tak beberapa lama sosok tersebut menampakan wujudnya. Mata sakura membulat seketika melihat wujud dari orang tersebut, Sosok tinggi nan gagah dengan rambut ravennya dan sakura tak mampu menggambarkan wajah pria yang ada dihadapannya ini, sungguh sangat menawan ,pahatan wajahnya begitu tegas. Kulit putih pucat , hidung mancung , bibir penuh dan tatapan onyx yang mematikan seakan menenggelamkan Sakura. Gadis gulali tersebut mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran negative dari otaknya terhadap pria yang ada di hadapannya, ia tidak boleh jatuh kedalam lubang yang akan menjerumuskannya kedalam kubangan dosa karena ia adalah seorang pendeta. Menelusuri penampilan dari pria yang sempat memenuhi pkirannya tadi , tampaknya pria tersebut bukanlah seorang manusia karena sakura memiliki kemampuan untuk membedakan manusia dan iblis, maka dari itu ia harus waspada kali ini.

"makhluk apa kau?" Tanya sakura ketus terhadap pria raven didepannya.

Mendengar perkataan sakura membuat sedikit seringai tercetak dibibir pria raven tersebut, ia tak mengira jika wanita cantik dihadapannya ini bisa langsung mengetahui identitasnya, biasanya para wanita yang ditemuinya akan jatuh kedalam pesonanya karena mereka mengira bahwa ia adalah manusia _'hn,menarik'_ pikirnya.

"maafkan aku nona mengejutkanmu, izinkan aku mengenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, namaku uchiha sasuke , ya kau benar aku memang bukan berasal dari kaummu"Ucap pria tersebut yang ternyata adalah lord dari vampire yang jelas-jelas adalah target buruan dari Sakura.

Mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin waspada, ia tahu jelas bahwa pria menawan dihadapannya ini adalah vampir dan sangat kuat, ia merasakan aura yang sangat menyeramkan dari pria tersebut, ia harus kembali ke dalam kota dan memberi tahu Sasori juga para warga.

"apa maumu?apa kau akan menyerang kota " Tanya sakura kembali.

"Tujuanku bukan itu saat ini"jawab sasuke.

"lalu, apa tujuanmu sekarang? Mengapa kau ada disini?"

".."

Melihat tak ada respon dari Sasuke, Sakura mulai gerah ia tidak percaya omongan sasuke, pasti tujuannya adalah menyerang kota, ia harus cepat segera kembali ke dalam kota. Dengan perlahan sakura menelusupkan tangannya dibalik saku celananya untuk mengambil pisau perak kecil didalamnya, namun belum sempat sakura bertindak tiba –tiba sasuke muncul dibelakangnya secara tak terduga.

"!"

"hn, tujuanku saat ini adalah kau"ucap sasuke seraya menyelusupkan kepalanya ke dalam leher Sakura untuk menghirup aroma tubuh dari Sakura yang memabukkannya.

Melihat aksi dari sasuke, Sakura kaget bukan main ia dengan reflex meninju wajah sasuke sehingga membuat sedikit lebam dan goresan panjang yang diakibatkan oleh cincin perak yang dikenakan sakura di jari manisnya, setelah itu ia bergerak mundur menjauhi Sasuke.

Tak berselang lama Sasuke menampakan wajahnya yang terluka akibat pukulan sakura, namun kejadian tak terduga terjadi , luka sasuke menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya luka tersebut menghilang. Kejadian tersebut membuat sakura geram, ia lalu mengambil pisau perak kecil yang berada di sakunya tadi dan melemparnya sangat cepat kearah dada Sasuke, namun yang terjadi malah pisau tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti dan jatuh dihadapan sasuke hanya dengan tatapannya sambil menyeringai. Sakura memerlukan senjata yang lebih besar , ia harus kembali ke kota mengambil senapannya dan mengevakuasi warga, untuk itu ia langsung pergi melarikan diri meninggalkan Sasuke sekencang mungkin, ia terus berlari melewati semak-semak belukar didalam hutan tak peduli ilalang tajam menggores tangan dan wajahnya. Saat sakura hampir melewati semua semak ia dikejutkan oleh sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Secepat kilat sasuke mencengkram tangan sakura dan menyudutkannya di sebuah pohon besar, ia menatap sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana"Ucap Sasuke mengancam.

Sakura hanya bisa diam saja diperlakukan oleh sasuke seperti itu, ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan sasuke di tangannya namun apa daya tenaga sasuke jauh lebih besar dari padanya, tak lama tangan sasuke merambat kewajah Sakura ia menatap wajah sakura intens. Sasuke terpaku dengan kecantikan sakura, emerald hijaunya seakan membawa sasuke ke dunia yang asing, vampir tampan tersebut semakin tenggelam kedalam pesona Sakura, ia menatap satu per satu asset yang terpampang pada wanita dihadapannya dan pandangannya terhenti tepat di bibir cherry sakura. Sasuke tergoda untuk mencicipi bibir tersebut, ia lalu mencium paksa Sakura, perlahan ciumannya begitu lembut namun sedikit demi sedikit ciumannya menuntut dan menjadi ganas. Sasuke baru kali ini menemukan bibir semanis bibir Sakura, ia seakan tidak puas untuk mencium sakura terus menerus seperti orang yang sedang kehausan. Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Sakura, tangan kanan sasuke bergerilya menuju dada besar sakura, ia meremas dada sakura keras sehingga sakura memekik membuka mulutnya, kesempatan tersebut tak disia-siakan Sasuke ia dengan cepat melesakan benda lunak dan basah miliknya kedalam mulut sakura. Sakura sempat tersedak karena lidah panjang sasuke yang mengobrak ngabrik isi mulutnya. Sakura merasa menyedihkan saat ini, ia tak boleh berakhir seperti ini, didalam hati sakura berdoa kepada tuhan agar makhluk laknat dihadapannya kini yang tengah menawan bibirnya pergi sekarang juga. Tak beberapa lama sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, vampire tampan itu menyingkirkan helaian merah muda Sakura dari bahunya sehingga menampilkan leher jenjang mulus milik sakura.

"hn, kau adalah milikku"Ucap sasuke ambigu.

Merasakan akan terjadi hal buruk sakura terus menerus merapalkan ayat-ayat injil untuk menghentikan aksi sasuke selanjutnya, sasuke hanya merespon tindakan sakura dengan senyum geli. Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya dan menampilkan kedua taring tajamnya ia berencana melesakkan taring panjangnya kedalam urat nadi yang terdapat dileher sakura. Kini sakura pasrah, sakura menutup matanya , ia berharap ada secercah keajaiban datang menolongnya namun bila ini jalan takdirnya dari tuhan maka ia ikhlas untuk menerimanya. Saat sasuke hendak melesakan taringnya tiba-tiba awan mendung yang menghiasi Transylvania menghilang dan menampilkan sang surya begitu terang, kejadian tersebut tak ayal membuat sasuke menghentikan aksinya, walaupun ia lord vampir yang sangat kuat ia tetap saja seorang vampir yang lemah terhadap sinar matahari meskipun cahaya matahari tak benar-benar bisa membunuhnya hanya saja Cuma melemahkannya.

"kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, aku akan mendapatkanmu"Ucap sasuke kepada sakura yang setelah itu langsung hilang entah kemana.

Sakura jatuh terduduk setelah kepergian sasuke ia sangat bersyukur tuhan mendengar doanya, dengan segera sakura bangkit lalu menuju ke tengah kota untuk memperingati warga agar bersiap-siap Karena vampir akan menyerang kota.

 _ **-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

 **Haiiii, salam kenal saya author baru di fanfiction, dan ini fanfic Naruto pertamaku dan langsung rate M *evilsmirk.. *disambergledek**

 **Fanfic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari film van helsing dan hensel &Gretel, jadi mudah-mudahan suasana gothicnya kerasa, ya kalau ngga kerasa goyang itik aja hahaha (maaf gaje -_-).**

 **Rencana saya gak akan bikin panjang-panjang cukup 2 chapter aja, dan yang pastinya ada LEMON disetiap chapternya, yeaahhh**

 **Oke saya sangat mengharapkan review dari para reader (kalau ada yang baca) flame juga boleh, asalkan gunakan bahasa yang baik dan benar.**

 **Cukup sekian dan terimakasih ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alohaaaaa~~**_

 _ **Saya kembali untuk chapter selanjutnya,**_

 _ **Tapi sebelumnya saya mau respon untuk yang telah review fanfic ini**_

 _ **Anita Han: yosh dear, ini aku udah update, hehehe**_

 _ **Arinamour036**_ _ **: wow,ini aku bikin sakura dan sasori kakak beradik karena terinspirasi dari hensel & Gretel, bisa jadi referensi tuh filmnya untuk ditonton,hohoho, oke salam kenal juga ^^**_

 _ **Lussia Archery**_ _ **: nyiahaha, emang aku juga kurang suka sih ngeliat sakura lemah jadi aku buat dia tangguh disini, soal sasoino dan sasuino emang gak aku buat, ino Cuma buat jadi pemeran pendukung aja, soal panjang dan lemon?hmmm bisa dilihat dichapter ini*kedip-kedip genit**_

 _ **Tia Ackerman**_ _ **: yoyoyo ini udah update.**_

 _ **Jamurlumutan462**_ _ **: wadaaaawww, kamu baca sambil merem awesome T.T, untuk chapter ini aku akan buat kamu melotot, fufufu *disembur**_

 _ **echaNM**_ _ **:wah, serius? Hiks makasih ya *ngelap ingus**_

 _ **dianarndraha**_ _ **: oki doki, ini udah update….**_

 _ **elzakiyyah**_ _ **: ini mah yang mesum authornya bukan sasukenya, wkwkwkwk, oke ini udah update**_

 _ **shaulaamalfoy**_ _ **: sip, ini udh update**_

 _ **okeeee makasih yang udah pada ngereview, sesuai janji, ini chapter terakhir , mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan yaaaaaa,**_

 _ **oh iya jangan lupa reviewnya untuk chapter ini…**_

 _ **terimakasih^^**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **DARK UNTOLD**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story: Cadis Damago**_

 _ **ALERT :**_

 _ **Miss Typo, Plot Rush, LEMON only 18+, Out of character and many more,,**_

 _ **DONT LIKE?DONT READ…**_

* * *

 ** _...ENJOYED..._**

Sasori terlihat masih sibuk menyuarakan strateginya kepada para warga, Nampak raut keseriusan dari semua warga mendengar perkataan Sasori. Dan disaat orang-orang tengah berkonsentrasi pada rencana untuk menyerang vampir tiba-tiba datang Sakura dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dan nafas terputus-putus seperti baru saja dikejar setan.

"hosh…hosh…hosh".

"Sakura apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Sasori seraya menghampiri Sakura.

"k-kakak kita harus bersiap-siap, vampir akan menyerang"Jawab Sakura

"!"

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, para warga Transylvania pun merasa terkejut dan tak sedikit warga yang tadinya merasa percaya diri menjadi sedikit ciut nyalinya karena berita vampir menyerang begitu mendadak terdengar.

"dari mana kau tahu?!" Tanya Sasori kembali.

"aku tadi sempat bertarung dengan salah satu dari mereka, aku melarikan diri untuk memberi tahu pada kalian semua, kita harus bersiap-siap mungkin mereka sedang menuju kemari sekarang"Jawab Sakura .

Setelah penjelasan dari Sakura , Sasori menyuruh para warga bersiap-siap untuk menyerang. Mereka mulai menyiapkan senjata dan jebakan

"Baiklah semua! kita harus bersiap untuk melawan, ingat perkataanku tadi !" teriak Sasori tegas kepada semua warga.

"Sakura kau bawa para wanita dan anak-anak ke ruang bawah tanah dan jaga mereka, aku dan para pria akan bersembunyi menunggu vampire datang lalu menyerang mereka"perintah Sasori pada Sakura yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura. Setelah itu Sakura membawa para wanita untuk bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah yang lumayan besar.

.

.

Suasana didalam ruang bawah tanah tersebut begitu lembab, dingin dan gelap, maka dari itu Sakura bersama para warga wanita mulai menyalakan api unggun didalam untuk menghangatkan ruangan.

"Sakura, apa kita akan aman disini?"Tanya Ino kepada Sakura, setelah mereka selesai menyalakan api lalu duduk bersebelahan.

"hm, kita akan aman disini, jangan khawatir"jawab Sakura menenangkan, sehingga membuat Ino tersenyum kecil.

Sakura melihat keadaan sekitar ruangan, dilihatnya banyak sekali para wanita tua dan anak kecil di dalam ruangan tersebut, ia merasa sedikit prihatin dengan mereka, dengan usia mereka yang dibilang harusnya merasakan kehangatan keluarga malah terjebak didalam situasi mencekam seperti ini, lalu pandangan sakura beralih kepada para wanita yang seumuran dengannya, dilihatnya satu per satu wanita tersebut terasa raut kepanikan dan stress, ya Sakura mendengar bila sang vampir suka menculik gadis muda untuk dijadikan selirnya,mungkin itu yang membuat raut wajah mereka seperti ketakutan, ia lalu melirik Ino, dan terlihat sedikit air mata tercetak disudut pelupuk matanya membuat Sakura sedikit terusik.

"kau kenapa Ino?"Tanya Sakura cemas.

"a-ah tidak aku tidak apa-apa"Jawab ino pada sakura sambil menghapus air matanya yang tampak menggenang tadi.

"kau menangis?apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"Tanya sakura kembali.

Ino sepertinya tak kuasa menahan gejolak emosinya, lalu ia mulai menangis terisak sehingga membuat Sakura sedikit bingung.

"h-hei jangan menangis, bila ada yang salah kau bisa ceritakan padaku"Ucap sakura perhatian.

"s-sakura aku , aku teringat masa lalu"Ucap ino dengan suara serak karena menangis.

Melihat ino yang begitu lemah sakura mengelus bahu ino untuk menenangkannya, tindakan sakura tersebut pun membuat ino berhenti menangis dan mulai menstabilkan emosi dan suaranya.

"dulu aku pernah dalam situasi seperti ini dengan kekasihku,aku tak menyangka akan mengulanginya kembali ,"Cerita Ino kepada Sakura.

"lalu, apa yang terjadi?"Tanya sakura penasaran dengan kisah Ino.

"….."

Melihat Ino yang tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya, Sakura merasa telah terjadi hal yang buruk dengan ino dan kekasihnya dimasa lalu, ia sedikit merasa bersalah telah bertanya kepada ino, karena membuat ino membuka luka lamanya. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa ino untuk melanjutkan kisahnya dan pergi menjaga pintu ruang bawah tanah sembari memantau situasi. Namun saat sakura hendak beranjak ino melanjutkan kembali kisahnya membuat sakura mengurungkan niatnya.

"aku dan kekasihku pergi ke hutan mencari ginseng liar untuk mengobati ayahku yang pada waktu itu sedang sakit keras, namun saat di perjalanan kami seperti sedang diikuti seseorang, dan ternyata dugaan kami benar, vampir telah mengikuti kami, aku sangat takut tapi kekasihku dengan berani menyerang vampir itu untuk melindungiku agar aku bisa kabur dari vampir tersebut" Ucap ino melanjutkan kisahnya.

"dan bagaimana kekasihmu saat itu?"Tanya sakura takut-takut , karena ia sendiri sepertinya bisa menebak kelanjutannya namun ia ingin mendengar langsung dari ino.

"ia mati terbunuh didepan mataku" jawab ino dengan tatapan kosong.

Mendengar perkataan ino, sakura ikut merasa sakit, ia tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa perasaan ino saat itu karena telah kehilangan orang yang ia cintai secara langsung, berbeda dengan sakura yang memang dari kecil telah kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya yaitu orang tuanya, sama cerita namun berbeda kasus. Sakura pun mencoba menenangkan ino yang terlihat sangat terpukul.

"bersabarlah , kekasihmu orang yang baik, ia mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkanmu , ia sudah tenang di sisi tuhan sekarang, kau tahu walaupun ia sudah tidak ada, namun ia tetap melindungimu dari surga"ucap sakura tulus membuat Ino menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"hm, terimakasih Sakura"Ucap ino

"eh?untuk apa?"

"untuk menghiburku"jawab Ino tersenyum kepada sakura. Senyuman ino menular kepada sakura sehingga sakura pun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"sama-sama, aku senang kau ceria lagi, ayolah kita tidak boleh lemah disaat seperti ini"ajak Sakura menyemangati Ino. Ino hanya tersenyum menyetuji perkataan sakura.

"ah, baiklah sepertinya aku harus memulai aksiku"Ucap Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya ia mulai menyirami sudut-sudut ruangan dengan air suci,setelah itu ia membuka injilnya dan membaca beberapa ayat

' _ **tanda-tanda ini akan menyertai orang-orang yang percaya , mereka akan mengusir setan demi namaKu, mereka akan berbicara dalam bahasa yang baru bagi mereka'**_

' _ **demi nama tuhan tolong lindungilah kami para hambamu dari segala perbuatan dan gangguan setan. amiennn'**_

Ayat-ayat suci injil dilantunkan oleh Sakura berulang kali , dimaksudkan untuk melindungi semua orang yang percaya kepada tuhan dari segala tindakan tak terpuji dari iblis setan.

Setelah selesai membaca doa sakura membagikan beberapa bawang putih kepada semua, lalu menyuruh para warga untuk memakannya agar vampir tidak berselera untuk menghisap darah mereka. Banyak warga yang merasa aneh untuk memakannya secara mentah namun demi melindungi diri dari serangan vampir akhirnya mereka pun terpaksa memakannya. Lalu mereka diamanahkan oleh sakura agar berdoa dan membaca injil untuk membentengi diri dan mencegah vampir untuk masuk.

Setelah sakura menyelesaikan ritualnya ia bergegas menyiapkan senjatanya, sebuah senapan laras panjang dan sebuah panah perak ia lekatkan ditubuhnya,ia sudah bersiap untuk melawan. Sakura berjaga-jaga didepan pintu ruangan bawah tanah.

.

.

.

Sasori saat ini tengah berada di dalam gereja, ia tengah berdoa kepada tuhan untuk diberi kekuatan dan perlindungan, setelah itu ia mengambil Senjata api yang pelurunya diganti oleh peluru perak, lalu menyimpannya didalam gun slot yang dikaitkan di pinggangnya juga pedang perak yang disilangkan dibahunya. Ia menyuruh warga pria lainnya untuk tetap bersembunyi didalam sebelum instruksi darinya.

"Sasori, apa kau tidak apa-apa keluar sendiri?"Tanya jiraiya

"hm, ya aku akan memantau keluar kalian tetap disini, jangan keluar sebelum aku beri instruksi"jawab sasori. Sasori pun pergi keluar dari gereja seorang diri. Dilihatnya langit telah berganti menjadi senja.

' _sebentar lagi'_ pikirnya.

Pria berambut merah darah tersebut mulai mengeluarkan senjatanya dari balik slot, tatapannya tajam mengamati sekitar , tak beberapa lama tindakan tak terduga terjadi, ia menembakan pelurunya ke atap gedung disebelah kirinya dan tak disangka-sangka pelurunya mengenai sesuatu.

"ughh, hahaha, kau jeli juga anak muda"Ucap sesosok makhluk bersayap menyeramkan muncul dari balik atap gedung yang sasori tembak tadi. Terlihat peluru yang ditembakan sasori tadi mengenai bahu makhluk tersebut sehingga menimbulkan luka menganga pada bahunya.

"akhirnya muncul juga"ucap sasori sinis.

Dari balik jendela gereja para warga pria mengintip kejadian diluar, mereka meihat sasori sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang.

"i-itu k-karin"ucap salah satu warga tergagap.

"Sasori tengah berhadapan dengan salah satu selir sasuke, kita harus membantunya"ucap warga lainnya.

"tenanglah! kita jangan gegabah kita harus tunggu instruksi dari Sasori "Perintah jiraiya yang langsung mengurungkan niat warga yang ingin membantu Sasori.

' _tahanlah sedikit lagi Sasori_ 'Ucap jiraiya dalam hati.

.

.

"tembakanmu mengenaiku, ugh sakit sekali rasanya"Ucap Karin merasa kesakitan.

"kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, itu peluru perak"Jelas sasori dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Sialan kau bocah, kau kira aku datang kemari seorang diri?cih kau salah,sebentar lagi akan kuhisap darahmu hingga habis"ucap Karin menantang.

Saat sasori masih beradu argument dengan Karin, dari kejauhan terlihat seperti ada sekumpulan burung yang menuju ke tempat sasori berada, merasa ada yang aneh sasori segera menyadarinya itu bukanlah burung itu adalah vampir, jumlahnya ratusan, ia lalu teriak mengisntruksikan kepada warga yang tadi berada didalam gereja untuk keluar dan mulai menjalankan rencana mereka.

"SEMUA KELUARRRR!" teriak Sasori, dan para warga pun berhamburan, kejadian tersebut memunculkan seringai meremehkan dari Karin.

"hahahaha, kalian semua makhluk bodoh, kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami, hahaha, kalian berani melawan eh? sepertinya kalian sudah bosan hidup"Caci Karin, setelah itu ia melesat ke arah dimana sasori dan warga berkumpul, dengan cepat sasori menembakan kembali pelurunya ke arah Karin, namun dengan gesit juga Karin menghindar.

"akan kuurus dulu kau bocah merah, baru kuhabisi para warga" ucap Karin berusaha membawa sasori terbang dengan cakar kakinya, dan usaha Karin pun berhasil, senjata api sasori terlepas dari tangannya dan ia berhasil dibawa terbang oleh Karin, namun sasori tak tinggal diam ia mengambil mata pisau perak dari balik jubah tebalnya lalu menusukannya tepat dikaki Karin, seketika Karin melepaskan cengkramannya pada sasori menyebabkan sasori terjatuh ke atap rumah warga.

"ugh" desis sasori merasakan tubuhnya berbenturan dengan kerasnya beton.

"aaaaarrggghhhh bocah berengsek, mati kau !"teriak Karin menyerang sasori, ia kesal dengan tindakan sasori yang melukainya, secepat kilat Karin terbang ke arah sasori, namun sasori tak tinggal diam ia lalu mengambil pedang perak yang disambitkan dibahunya.

'SLASHHHH'.terdengar seperti suara hunusan pedang, sial bagi Karin , ia terkena hunusan pedang sasori tepat dijantungnya .

"k-k-kau s-si-a-l-lan"Ucap Karin terbata-bata didetik-detik kematiannya, setelah itu tubuh Karin pun hangus dan menjadi abu lalu diterbangkan oleh angin.

Sementara itu para warga berhadapan dengan para pasukan vampir, banyak para vampir yang terkena jebakan warga seperti terkena ranjau paku perak , hangus karena sorotan lampu minyak raksasa buatan warga, juga melepuh terkena siraman air suci. Namun tak sedikit juga warga yang terluka , terlihat beberapa juga sudah ada yang terkapar di jalanan, untungnya tidak ada yang sempat digigit vampire dikarenakan mereka menuruti anjuran dari Sasori dan Sakura untuk memakan bawang putih mentah, sehingga vampir tidak berselera karena mencium bau bawang dari mulut warga.

.

Sakura masih berjaga dibalik pintu, ia terus mengawasi jalannya pertarungan diluar. Ia ingin membantu kakaknya menghadapi pasukan vampir tersebut , tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dikarenakan ia harus melindungi warga diruangan bawah tanah. Saat sakura sedang asyik mengamati , ia tak sadar bila dari balik pintu sudah banyak vampir yang menyerang ingin masuk mendobrak pintu, sakura tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi ia menahan pintu tersebut sekuat tenaga, namun diluar sepertinya terlampau banyak yang mendobrak, dan akhirnya pintu pun berhasil terdobrak, membuat sakura kesal, ia pun segera mengambil senapan panjangnya dan mulai menembaki vampir tersebut satu persatu . tembakan sakura tepat mengenai sasaran di jantung vampir, ada sekitar hampir lima puluh vampir ia tembaki. Tindakan sakura tak ayal menimbulkan kepanikan dari dalam ruangan tempat berkumpulnya warga yang bersembunyi, sakura berusaha memancing para vampir untuk keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, namun karena teriakan para warga didalam mencuri perhatian para vampir tersebut.

"Cih, HEIIII ! lawanmu adalah aku bukan mereka!"teriak sakura, lalu menembaki vampir tersebut secara membabi buta.

Aksi Sakura sedikit mengurangi jumlah vampir yang ingin menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan, namun anehnya para vampir tersebut malah menghentikan aksi menerobosnya dan menghilang.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Terdengar suara teriakan seorang wanita berasal dari ruangan dimana para warga wanita bersembunyi. Mendengar teriakan tersebut membuat sakura terkejut dan panik. Segera sakura berlari menyusuri lorong bawah tanah untuk menuju tempat persembunyian.

"I-ino !" Ucap sakura membelalakan matanya. Ia melihat Ino sedang dicengkram lehernya oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang yang ternyata adalah shion salah satu selir Lord Sasuke.

"Inooooo,hiks,, lepaskan anakku !" teriak mary, ibu ino melihat keadaan anaknya sambil menyeret kaki Shion , karena terganggu dengan tindakan mary, shion menendang mary sehingga membuat mary terpental dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Tindakan shion membuat seluruh orang diruangan tersebut ketakutan, histeris.

"dasar pengganggu " ucap ketus Shion.

"I-ib-bu !".

"Nyonya !" teriak Sakura seraya mencoba menghampiri Mary, namun tindakan sakura dicegah oleh Shion yang menghalanginya masih sambil mencengkram leher Ino.

"lepaskan Ino !" teriak Sakura murka.

"aku akan melepaskannya, asalkan kau mau menurutiku"ucap shion.

"apa maksudmu?!"

"aku akan melepaskannya asalkan kau mau menggantikannya"Jawab Shion.

Jawaban shion membuat sakura membelalakan matanya. Ia tak bisa melihat ino diperlakukan seperti itu . ia sudah berjanji kepada kakaknya untuk menjaga warga, tak ada pilihan lain, ia menuruti kemauan shion.

"baiklah, aku akan menurutimu, sekarang lepaskan dia"ucap Sakura.

Mendengar jawaban sakura, shion lalu menyeringai setelah itu ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada Ino, sehingga ino terjatuh ke lantai.

"uhhuuukkk,,,uhhukkk,hoeeekk"

"kau tidak apa-apa ino? !"Tanya khawatir sakura kepada ino .

Saat niat sakura ingin menghampiri ino, ia lagi-lagi dicegat oleh Shion.

"ayo kita pergi "Ucap shion.

"?"

"kau tidak lupa pada perjanjian kita kan?"Tanya shion kesal.

Sakura bukannya tidak lupa, ia hanya ingin mengulur waktu supaya bisa menyerang shion, namun rencananya sepertinya diketahui oleh shion, shion menjambak rambut sakura lalu ia meniupkan angin dari bibirnya ke wajah sakura sehingga sakura jatuh tertidur, shion pun pergi terbang membawa sakura entah kemana.

"SAKURAAAAA!" teriak ino berusaha mengejar sakura yang dibawa kabur oleh shion.

Setelah kepergian sakura dan shion, para pasukan vampir telah berhasil dikalahkan oleh Sasori dan seluruh warga pria, Nampak wajah mereka semua yang bergembira karena telah menang.

"Yeeeeaahhh akhirnya kita berhasil"Ucap Warga girang,

"lebih dari itu kita harus segera mengobati warga yang terluka"Ucap Sasori perkataan Sasori,Para warga yang terluka pun segera dibawa oleh warga lainnya untuk diobati.

"Sasori terimakasih telah membantu melindungi kota kami, namun ini baru sebagian kecil karena lord dari vampir itu lebih kuat dari vampir yang kita hadapi tadi"Ucap jiraiya.

"tidak , ini bukan sepenuhnya karenaku, ini berkat para warga yang bersemangat,hm ya setelah ini aku akan memikirkan cara untuk pergi menyerang kastilnya"Ucap sasori merespon ucapan Jiraiya.

Saat sasori dan jiraiya sedang berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba datang ino dengan tergesa-gesa dengan raut wajah pucat menghampiri Sasori dan Jiraiya.

"S-sasori ini gawat"Ucap ino panik.

"apa maksudmu ino?"Tanya jiraiya melihat ekspresi aneh dari anaknya.

"Sakura dibawa oleh vampir!"Jawab ino dengan berlinangan air mata, sedangkan Sasori terlihat membeku dan pucat mendengar perkataan Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

'hmm, dimana ini'pikirku ketika aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku, kini aku tengah berada di ruangan yang gelap dan dingin, aku tak tahu dimana tepatnya aku sekarang, seingatku tadi aku masih berada di ruangan bawah tanah kota, 'uh' sepertinya aku terlalu lama pingsan,aku lalu mencoba bangkit dari ranjang queen size yang entah milik siapa dan pergi menuju keluar untuk mencari tahu dimana aku sekarang.

Aku menyelusuri lorong di bangunan ini, sepertinya ini sebuah kastil karena terlihat begitu mewah, saat aku menikmati desain kastil ini yang terlihat sangat kelam, aku menghentikan langkahku tepat disamping sebuah cermin raksasa, aku sempat terkejut melihat penampilanku, aku tak sempat menyadari penampilanku tadi saat bangun. Kulihat aku kini memakai gaun hitam nan cantik namun terkesan sangat misterius , gaun ini sangat terbuka dibagian punggung dan dada, sehingga menyebabkan punggung putihku terekspos sempurna dan payudaraku yang memang besar menyembul setengahnya seakan ingin tumpah, wajahku memerah, aku tak biasa memakai pakaian begini, aku merasa malu ini terlalu vulgar.

Aku terus mengikuti sepanjang lorong dan tangga kastil ini, sampai langkahku terhenti karena melihat sesosok makhluk yang tak asing lagi bagiku, ya dia Sasuke Uchiha, vampire tampan nan kejam yang kutemui saat di hutan tadi sedang duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja panjang yang penuh dengan makanan juga buah-buahan,hal tersebut membuatku sedikit menelan ludah, ia tidak menoleh padaku sepertinya ia tidak sadar dengan keberadaanku, namun ucapannya selanjutnya menarik kembali pikiranku.

"kau sudah bangun?"ucapnya padaku.

Aku hanya diam tidak merespon pertanyaannya, tak lama kemudian ia menyuruhku untuk duduk dihadapannya, aku pun menurutinya.

"makanlah" ucapnya yang seperti sebuah perintah.

Aku masih termenung dan tak menggubris perkataanya, bukannya aku tidak lapar, aku sangat lapar dan haus karena kejadian di kota tadi namun aku ragu memakannya takut bila makanan ini beracun.

"aku tidak menaruh racun didalamnya" ucapnya seakan ia mengetahui isi kepalaku.

Tanpa sungkan aku mulai melahap sepotong roti dan anggur yang terpampang didepanku, saat aku sudah cukup mengisi perutku tatapanku mengarah padanya.

Kulihat ia sedang meminum cairan berwarna merah pekat yang terdapat di dalam gelasnya. Sudah kupastikan itu adalah darah. Lalu pandanganku tak sengaja melihat bibir indahnya, ah melihatnya aku jadi teringat kejadian saat dihutan sehingga membuat pipiku merona, ini sungguh konyol.

"memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" tanyanya dengan senyum menggoda menambah ketampanannya, sudah kuduga dia bisa menebak isi kepalaku.

"menurutmu?"jawabku acuh tak acuh.

Ia kini sedang mengamatiku, kulihat pandangannya terhenti lama di dadaku, ia lalu menyeringai setelahnya, tindakannya itu membuatku muak. Tanpa basa basi aku langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengambang di otakku.

"pasti kau yang membuatku berada disini, jadi apa maumu"Tanya diriku ketus.

"dari awal pertemuan kita kau sudah tahu jawabannya"jawabnya angkuh.

Ohh yang benar saja, di awal pertemuan kami yang dia inginkan adalah aku, biar kutebak pasti dia menginginkan aku untuk menjadi selirnya.

"kalau kau ingin aku menjadi selirmu, bermimpilah"ucapku angkuh sepertinya.

"ya kau selalu ada di dalam mimpi panasku akhir-akhir ini"ucapnya kembali menggodaku.

Mendengar perkatannya aku hanya bisa mendengus, ya kuakui dia memang tampan, tapi ia tidak akan bisa menjebakku.

"hentikan omong kosong ini, kau adalah iblis dan aku manusia, manusia harus menjauhi iblis, menyerahlah dan bertaubatlah !" ucapku membentak sasuke.

"itu sudah kupikirkan dari jauh-jauh hari" ucap sasuke merespon perkataanku tadi,

aku sedikit menaikan alisku, merasa tak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"maksudmu?" tanyaku menunggu penjelasan makhluk yang berada didepanku saat ini.

"aku akan membuatmu menjadi sepertiku"jawabnya.

seketika aku waspada akan perkataanya, tak lama setelah berucap seperti itu , sasuke berdiri dari kursinya lalu perlahan menghampiriku, aku pun turut bangkit dari kursiku lalu mundur menjauhinya, semakin ia mendekatiku semakin aku memundurkan langkahku menjauhinya, namun kini aku tak bisa melangkah mundur lagi karena sekarang aku sudah terpojok didinding, sedangkan sasuke semakin memojokanku.

"kau sangat luar biasa memakai gaun ini" ucapnya tepat didepan wajahku, kini ia semakin dekat ke arah wajahku, aku bisa merasakan hawa dingin dari badannya, kutatap matanya dan ia pun membalas tatapanku. Kulihat ada gejolak gairah dimatanya 'ini buruk' pikirku.

Sekarang ia benar-benar berada 5cm didepan wajahku, dan semakin dekat sehingga aku bisa merasakan hidung mancungnya yang bersinggungan dengan hidungku, dan kejadian di hutan terulang kembali bibirku lagi-lagi diciumnya, namun kali ini begitu kasar dan beringas, aku tak berdaya dibuatnya, pukulanku di dadanya tak berefek kepadanya, ia lalu mencengkram kedua tanganku dan meletakannya di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalaku oleh kedua lengannya, lama kami saling memagut, karena aku tak kunjung juga membuka mulutku, ia lalu mengigit bibir atasku sehingga mulutku pun terbuka dan langsung saja lidahnya menyelinap masuk menjilati semua yang ada dimulutku, langit-langit mulut, gusi, gigi semua tak dilewatkannya, dengan reflex aku membalas jilatan lidahnya dengan lidahku dapat kulihat ia tersenyum miring karena aksiku. Ya tuhan maafkan aku , aku berdosa besar kali ini , ya aku terjatuh kedalam pesonanya.

Hampir 15 menit kami saling bertukar saliva, seakan mengertiku yang butuh asupan oksigen lebih, ia menghentikan aksinya. Karena ia vampire tentu saja berciuman lama tak akan membunuhnya sebab ia memang sudah mati berbeda denganku yang merupakan makhluk hidup. Terlihat benang-benang saliva yang menjuntai saat kami melepaskan ciuman kami, ia memasang wajah angkuhnya kembali sembari menatapku intens, masih bisa kulihat tatapan gairah dimatanya.

"aku menantikan saat-saat ini"ucapnya kepadaku, lalu ia kembali menciumku ganas, ciumannya tak beberapa lama terlepas dari bibirku dan merambat turun ke arah leherku, ia mulai menciumi dan menjilat leherku, aku memejamkan mataku menunggu saat-saat ia ingin menggigitku namun, ia hanya menjilatinya saja dan ciumannya semakin turun ke dadaku, ia menciumi belahan dadaku, membuatku sedikit geli,selanjutnya ia menjilati dadaku dengan gerakan memutar lidahnya, rasanya aku ingin mendesah namun kuurungkan karena bila kulakukan ia pasti akan menjadi lebih beringas.

Tangan kananya melepas cengkraman pada tanganku, dan kini kedua tanganku dicengkram kuat hanya dengan tangan kirinya, kini tangan kananya mencoba membuka resleting gaunku. Dengan gerakan sensual ia menelusuri garis pinggangku lalu menuju resleting gaunku dan membukanya, lalu ia berusaha membuka lengan gaunku dari kedua tanganku, setelah berhasil kini gaun tersebut melorot jatuh kebawah sehingga kini keadaanku telanjang bulat. Melihat keadaanku yang tanpa sehelai benangpun membuatnya menyunggingkan seringai puas, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menerjang dadaku, ia mengemut puting dadaku dan menggigitnya kecil bergantian , aku tak kuasa sehingga desahanku terlepas begitu saja.

"ahn ah" desahku.

"dadamu begitu besar dan bulat" ucapnya entah memuji atau memancingku.

Ia terus bermain di kedua dadaku yang memang memiliki ukuran besar di atas rata-rata gadis seusiaku, aku mencoba menjauhkan kepalanya dari dadaku dengan kedua tanganku namun tubuhnya kokoh seperti beton sehingga yang terjadi aku terlihat seperti sedang meremas rambut ravennya. Genggamannya yang kuat, pilinan pada putingku dan hisapannya membuatku tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan ini,tak sampai disitu kini tangannya menuju daerah yang lebih intim dibawah sana, ia mengelus-ngelus kemaluanku yang ditumbuhi sedikit bulu-bulu halus membuatku menggeliat kegelian, tak berselang lama jarinya menerobos masuk ke dalam vaginaku, ia memilin klitorisku sehingga kini aku mendesah pelan .

"ahhh"

Ia terus memasuki lebih dalam liangku ,dengan jari-jarinya, satu ,dua,tiga ,ada tiga jari yang masuk kedalam liangku . sasuke terus mengocok vaginaku dengan ketiga jarinya, semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat. Aku bersugesti untuk tidak terlalu jatuh terbuai dengan tindakannya, aku tidak boleh jatuh ke perangkapnya aku harus terus tersadar. Hampir setengah jam ia bermain dengan dada juga kemaluanku, selama itulah aku bertahan.

"tak kusangka kau kuat menerima perlakuanku ini"ucapnya lagi-lagi entah memuji atau memancingku.

Saat ia tengah asyik menjilati seluruh tubuhku, dari balik bahunya kulihat sesosok wanita yang sedang berdiri dikejauhan sedang memandang kegiatan panas kami ,semakin lama semakin ia mendekat menuju kami dan aku bisa melihat wajah jelasnya. Ia adalah wanita yang tadi membawaku ke kastil ini, kulihat wajahnya merah seperti menahan amarah.

"LORD !" teriaknya .

Mendengar teriakan wanita itu, sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh tajam kepada wanita tersebut.

"hn, ada apa shion?" responnya ketus karena kegiatannya terganggu.

"aku sudah membawanya kemari seperti perintahmu dan sekarang aku menanggih janjimu untuk kau jadikan ratu dari kerajaanmu " Ucap wanita yang bernama shion itu angkuh.

"kau bilang hanya untuk menawannya, tapi ternyata kulihat kini kau malah bermesraan dengannya ! aku tidak suka !apa kau berencana menjadikannya selirmu?!"lanjut shion murka . setelahnya ia menatapku nyalang seperti ingin membunuhku.

"aku memang berencana menjadikannya wanitaku"Jawab Sasuke cuek.

Mendengar jawaban dari sasuke, shion mengamuk dan wujudnya yang cantik berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Kulihat cakar panjangnya dan gigi taringnya muncul, setelah itu ia berlari untuk menyerangku dengan cakar panjangya. Tindakannya tersebut membuatku menutup mata, jujur tubuhku saat ini begitu lemah tak berdaya karena tindakan panas sasuke tadi.

Tak merasa sesuatu mengenai tubuhku, aku pun membuka kedua mataku. Kejadian selanjutnya yang terpampang membuatku terbelalak. Shion yang ingin menyerangku tadi kini tengah dicekik oleh sasuke. Tampang sasuke begitu menyeramkan matanya berubah menjadi merah dan Nampak raut kemarahan dari wajahnya.

"kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya !" ucap sasuke mengancam.

"L-L-Lord .." ucap wanita yang tengah dicekik oleh sasuke terbata-bata.

Selanjutnya sasuke menggigit leher shion secara brutal sehingga menyebabkan shion memekikan teriakan kesakitan. Pemandangan tersebut membuatku terguncang aku tidak kuasa melihatnya,kualihkan pandanganku, sasuke sungguh menyeramkan saat murka.

Setelah sasuke puas menggigit leher shion, ia menjatuhkan tubuh shion ke lantai. Terlihat darah menetes dari bibirnya, selanjutnya ia menjilat darah tersebut hingga habis , sedangkan shion wujudnya kini sungguh mengenaskan, tubuhnya kaku tak bergerak, sudah dipastikan ia tewas.

"kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita tadi" ucap sasuke yang kini beralih kepadaku.

Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku, selanjutnya ia menggendongku ala bridal style, aku sempat memberontak namun secara ajaib tubuhku kelu melihat tatapannya. Ia menggendongku melewati tangga-tangga dan lorong kastil kemudian langkahnya terhenti tepat disebuah kamar. Pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan sendirinya dan sasuke masuk ke dalamnya. Sepertinya ini kamarnya.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas ranjang king size miliknya.

"akhhh" ucapku sedikit memekik karena terkejut.

Kulihat kini ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama seperti tatapannya pada shion, matanya merah menyala. Kepalaku berkunang-kunang melihatnya dan selanjutnya tubuhku kaku tak bisa digerakan.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah dibuatnya. Dalam hati aku berdoa supaya aku tidak bernasip sama dengan shion.

' _Ya tuhan, lindungilah aku'._

 _ **End of POV**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sasori apa kau yakin akan pergi ke kastil vampir itu seorang diri?" Tanya Jiraiya kepada Sasori.

"aku tidak ingin melibatkan warga, ini terlalu berbahaya" Jawab sasori.

"lagi pula ini urusanku, aku harus menyelamatkan sakura dan memusnahkan vampir sialan itu" lanjut sasori dengan raut serius.

Saat sasori sedang menyiapkan perlengkapannya untuk pergi menyelamatkan sakura, terlihat sekitar sepuluh orang warga datang menghampirinya.

"kami akan mengikutimu pergi ke kastil" ucap dari salah satu warga itu kepada sasori.

"kalian ?" ucap jiraiya terkejut menanggapi perkataan warganya.

"kami akan membantumu menyelamatkan adikmu"

"jangan, ini terlalu berbahaya aku tak ingin kalian terlibat" Respon sasori.

"tidak, kami juga ingin membunuh vampire itu untuk balas dendam karena telah membunuh anggota keluarga kami, kami telah siap dengan segala resiko yang ada" ucap salah satu warga, tampak bersungguh-sungguh.

Melihat kesungguhan dari kesepuluh warga yang berniat membantunya itu sasori pun tergerak hatinya dan akhirnya mengizikan untuk mengikutinya.

"hm, baiklah kuharap kalian tidak menyesal " ucap Sasori.

' _semoga ini keputusan yang tepat'_ pikir sasori.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berangsur mendekati Sakura yang telah kaku karena kemampuannya yang memang bisa mengendalikan pikiran manusia. Ia menaiki ranjang dimana sakura berada sehingga menimbulkan suara decitan ranjang. Sakura hanya bisa menatap sasuke dengan tatapan garang.

"m-mau apa k-kau?" Tanya sakura panik melihat aksi sasuke.

Tak merespon perkataan Sakura, Sasuke hanya menatap sakura dengan pandangan penuh gairah, melihat tubuh polos sakura yang begitu menggoda membuat sesuatu dibalik celananya terbangun.

Sasuke lalu merenggangkan kedua kaki sakura lebar sehingga tampak kemaluan sakura yang merah berisi dan dipenuhi bulu-bulu halus. Melihat kemaluan sakura , sasuke sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Perlahan sasuke membuka bibir vagina sakura sehingga merekah dan tampak sebuah daging sebesar biji jagung yang menyembul . tergoda dengan pemandangan dihadapannya, sasuke melesakkan lidahnya kedalam vagina sakura mengobrak-abrik isi di dalamnya,merasakan tekstur bagian tersebut. Ia menusuk-nusuk lidahnya keluar masuk liang sakura. Sakura menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar desahannya tak terdengar keluar. Melihat tingkah sakura, sasuke menjadi gemas ia malah makin menusuk lebih dalam menjilat dan menyedot-nyedot vagina sakura. Sakura masih menutup mulutnya rapat namun terlihat air matanya menggenang. Sakura merasa sangat hina saat ini, ia sudah melanggar janjinya kepada tuhan untuk menjaga kesuciannya , namun kini ia malah tengah disetubuhi oleh makhluk laknat. Tak tahan dengan emosinya, sakura akhirnya menangis. Sasuke melirik sedikit kea rah wajah sakura ditengah kegiatannya, Melihat air mata sakura, sasuke menghentikkan kegiatannya lalu merambat keatas untuk melihat jelas wajah sakura.

"jangan menangis"ucap sasuke seraya menghapus air mata sakura.

"aku tidak akan menjadikanmu sepertiku jika kau belum siap"lanjutnya .

Mendengar perkataan sasuke, membuat sakura bingung, kenapa sasuke tak langsung membunuhnya sekarang.

"kenapa?"tanya sakura lesu.

"aku berhutang budi pada ayahmu"jawab sasuke.

Jawaban sasuke membuat sakura terkejut, karena sasuke berbicara mengenai ayahnya.

"m-maksudmu?"

"saat di London, aku ditolong oleh ayahmu saat aku dikejar oleh sekumpulan werewolf, ayahmu mengira aku adalah manusia, saat aku melihatmu di hutan aku tahu kau adalah anaknya, aku sudah menanti sekian lama untuk menunggu kau dewasa untuk kujadikan ratuku"Jelas sasuke panjang, karena biasanya ia irit bicara.

Perkataan sasuke membuat sakura terkejut bukan main, ia merasa telah di permainkan oleh makhluk dingin diatasnya tersebut. Ia semakin membenci sasuke yang telah menyebabkan ayahnya mati dan ingin membuatnya menjadi ratunya demi balas budinya pada sang ayah.

"Bajingan !" teriak sakura histeris.

"aku tidak sudi menjadi ratumu !"

Melihat respon sakura yang histeris membuat sasuke emosi, ia tidak terima penolakan dari Sakura.

"apapun keputusanmu, aku akan tetap pada ambisiku " ucap sasuke tajam.

Setelah percakapan itu, Sasuke melancarkan aksinya yang sempat tertunda kembali, ia menyerang dada montok sakura kembali, dihisapnya kuat puting sakura.

"Brengsek, menjauhlah kau dari tubuhku !"teriak sakura yang hanya bisa bersuara karena tubuhnya kaku terpengaruh dari sihir sasuke.

Sasuke terus memainkan dada sakura seperti anak bayi. Disaat rasanya kejantanannya semakin menegang minta dibebaskan dari sangkarnya, sasuke pun membuka jas yang membalut tubuh kekarnya sehingga kini tubuh berotot dan sixpacknya sempurna terlihat oleh sakura membuat sakura sedikit meneguk ludahnya dan dilanjutkan sasuke membuka celananya , kini kejantanannya yang besar, panjang dan berurat telah terpampang dihadapan sakura, membuat sakura lagi-lagi membelalakan matanya. Sakura baru kali ini melihat alat kelamin pria secara langsung, ia bergidik ngeri melihat benda kebanggaan sasuke itu.

"j-jangan lakukan itu !" ucap sakura dengan tatapan horor.

Sasuke tak peduli dengan ucapan sakura, ia kembali merenggangkan kedua kaki sakura dan mengarahkan penisny ke lubang vagina sakura . sasuke sedikit mengurut-ngurut penisnya sebelum melesakan benda tersebut ke liang sakura. Saat dirasa ia telah menemukan lubang yang pas sasuke Segera melesakkan kejantanannya perlahan-lahan.

'SLASSHH'

"akhhhhhh" pekik sakura merasakan benda yang begitu asing menerobos masuk kedalam liangnya.

Sasuke sedikit kesulitan memasuki seluruh bagian penisnya kedalam vagina sakura, karena begitu sempit, setelah berusaha sedikit demi sedikit , akhirnya sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan penisnya, ia lalu mengeluarkan kembali kepala penisnya dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menghentakkan penisnya kembali kedalam liang sakura,

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakhhhhhhhhh~" teriakan sakura menggema di ruangan tempatnya bernaung karena aksi sasuke.

Terlihat darah mengalir keluar dari vagina sakura. Sekuat mungkin sasuke menahan hasrat iblisny untuk menggigit sakura karena mencium bau darah. Selaput dara sakura telah robek. Kini sakura kehilangan keperawananya. Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sasuke langsung menerjang bibir sakura untuk meredam tangisan gadis gulali tersebut. Dirasa tangisan sakura mereda, sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya dan kini ia berfokus kepada pergerakan bendanya dibawah sana.

"tatap wajahku !" perintah sasuke kepada sakura, namun sakura malah menoleh kesamping menghiraukan perintah sasuke. Sasuke geram, ia lalu mengendalikan pikiran sakura untuk menatap wajahnya dan tindakannya berhasil. Kini sakura menatap wajah bak dewa adonis sasuke.

Sasuke menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk vagina sakura. Perlahan temponya lambat namun lama kelamaan temponya semakin cepat selaras dengan dentingan jarum jam. Sakura tak tahan lagi dengan kenikmatan yang menderanya ia pun melantunkan desahan-desahannya yang menimbulkan semangat bagi sasuke.

"aaahnnn~"

"aaaahhh~~aahhhhhhhhh~~"

"ugh, kau sangat sempit sakura"geram sasuke.

Kini suara desahan dan deritan ranjang menggema diseluruh ruangan kamar tempat terjadinya kegiatan intim tersebut, sasuke sempat menggeram beberapa kali merasakan penisnya benar-benar dicengkram kuat oleh dinding-dinding vagina sakura. Sasuke sudah sering melakukan hubungan seks baik dengan sesama vampir atau manusia selama hidupnya, namun baru kali ini ia merasa begitu liar dan tak terkendali dan harus diakuinya tubuh sakura dan vagina sakura adalah yang terbaik.

Hampir 4 jam sasuke memompa penisnya keluar masuk lubang sakura, namun keduanya juga belum mencapai orgasme. Sasuke begitu takjub dengan pertahanan sakura yang begitu hebat. Dilihatnya wajah sakura yang merem melek menerima perlakuannya , hal tersebut semakin membakar gairah sasuke. Dan tak beberapa lama sakura merasa akan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari liangnya.

"ahhhnnn, ah a-ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar aahhh~" racau sakura.

"uh, ahn keluarkanlah"ucap sasuke disela pergerakannya.

Sasuke juga merasakan penisnya menegang, ia akan mencapai orgasmenya. Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah pencapaian orgasme sasuke dan sakura yang berbarengan, sakura mengeluarkan cairan cintanya yang begitu banyak disusul sasuke yang menyemburkan lahar spermanya begitu banyak. Semburan sperma pertama sasuke di sepanjang hidupnya.

"aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~`"desah sakura panjang lalu disusul desahan sasuke di pelepasannya"arrgghh~".

Kini sasuke ambruk diatas sakura. Sakura tak tahan dengan keletihan yang menimpanya akibat meladeni sasuke,akhirnya ia pun memejamkan matanya dan tak beberapa lama ia tertidur. Disamping itu sasuke kini bangkit dari ambruknya lalu ia memandang wajah sakura yang terlelap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan setelahnya ia mengecup kening sakura. Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang meninggalkan sakura

.

Sasuke kini sudah berpakaian lengkap dan ia berada dipuncak kastilnya untuk memandang langit yang akan berganti malam. ia merasa akan kedatangan tamu malam ini.

"hn, sudah dimulai"gumamnya

.

.

.

Disepanjang jalan hutan menuju kastil sasuke terlihat segerombolan manusia yang sedang memacu kuda begitu bersemangat. Mereka adalah sasori juga para warga yang membantu untuk menyelamatkan sakura, mereka terus bergerak dan pada akhirnya mereka sampai dihadapan kastil megah sasuke.

"berhentiiiii !" Ucap sasori memerintah.

"kita ledakan pintu gerbang itu terlebih dahulu " lanjut sasori .

Mendengar perintah dari sasori, para warga yang mengikutinya itu mengeluarkan botol-botol besar yang berisi bahan peledak dengan jumlah banyak dari kantong perbekalan mereka, selanjutnya mereka pun melemparkan botol-botol tersebut kea rah pintu, dan ledakan berdaya besar pun terjadi .

'DUAAARRR ..DUAAARR …DUARRR'

Seketika pintu gerbang kastil sasuke pun hancur. Mendengar adanya suara ledakan, para pengawal sasuke pun berhamburan keluar. Melihat sasori dan warga kota yang memasuki wilayah kastil , pengawal sasuke pun murka, mereka terbang untuk menyerang sasori dan kawan-kawan.

Melihat musuh menyerang, sasori mengeluarkan senapannya. Ia tembaki satu persatu vampire tersebut, begitu juga dengan warga yang ikut menyerang, ada hampir seratus vampire yang mereka hadapi. Dan saat dimana jumlah vampire tinggal setengah, warga pun menyuruh sasori untuk segera ke tempat sakura ditawan berada.

"Sasoriii ! pergilah ! selamatkan adikmu, sisanya biar kami yang urusi" teriak salah satu warga kepada sasori yang dijawab oleh sasori dengan anggukan.

Sasori menelusuri lorong-lorong kastil, ia terus mencari dimana sakura berada. Satu persatu ruangan ia datangi namun tak kunjung juga menemukan sakura.

"dimanakah kau sakura?" gumamnya frustasi.

Ia terus memutari kastil untuk mencari sakura, namun langkahnya terhenti karena melihat seseorang yang membelakanginya dihadapannya. Sasori pun menghentikan pencariannya, ia mengerutkan dahi memikirkan siapa orang yang berada didepannya ini.

"siapa kau?"Tanya sasori.

Sosok didepannya ini pun membalikan badannya perlahan, saat melihat sosok tersebut, sasori menggeram. Ia tahu bahwa yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah pelaku atas penculikan sakura. Ya itu adalah uchiha sasuke.

"dimana Sakura !" teriak sasori pada sasuke.

"hn, dia aman bersamaku"ucap sasuke menanggapi.

"dimana kau menyembunyikannya?!" Tanya sasori kembali

"adikmu ditakdirkan untukku"Ucap sasuke ambigu.

Mendengar perkataan sasuke, membuat sasori naik pitam, ia lalu mengarahkan senjatanya ke kepala sasuke dan menembakan peluru peraknya.

'DOOORRR'

Peluru perak sasori berhasil menembus kepala sasuke. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh mencengangkan. Sasuke malah tertawa dan lubang dikepalanya akibat tembakan sasori menutup sempurna.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" gelak tawa sasuke menggema diruangan dimana sasori dan sasuke berada.

Melihat kejadian dihadapannya, sasori sempat tercengang. Namun ia tak habis akal. Ia lalu menyerang Sasuke dengan pukulan dan tinjuannya. Sasuke meladeni serangan dari sasori , ia sedikit kewalahan dengan serangan sasori. 'hn,lumayan' pikir sasuke.

Saat dirasa pukulannya tak mengenai sasuke, sasori pun menghentikan serangannya dan berbalik mundur.

"kau sama hebatnya seperti ayahmu" ucap tiba-tiba sasuke kepada sasori.

Sasori sempat terbeku mendengar ucapan sasuke, ia lalu menatap tajam sasuke.

"kau mengenal ayahku?" Tanya sasori .

"hn, aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat di London".

Mendengar jawaban dari sasuke, sasori lagi-lagi membeku, 'jangan-jangan…' pikirnya.

"brengsek kau !" teriak sasori . kemudian ia menyerang sasuke kembali dengan pedang tajam peraknya.

Sasuke focus menatap serangan dari sasori. Sebisa mungkin jangan sampai pedang tersebut menembus dadanya. Saat sasori sedikit limbung, sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu ,ia meninju perut sasori dan tindakannya tersebut sukses membuat sasori jatuh tersungkur.

Sasuke pun menghampiri sasori dan mencekik leher sasori. Ia menampilkan gigi taringnya dan bersiap-siap untuk menggigit pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut.

Belum sampai sasuke melesakkan taringnya, tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu yang aneh terhadap sasori.

Sasori berteriak seperti seseorang yang kesakitan luar biasa , padahal sasuke belum menyentuhnya.

Melihat tingkah laku aneh dari sasori, sasuke pun melepaskan cengkramannya dan menjauhi sasori.

Terlihat sasori masih berteriak kesakitan dan berguling-guling, lalu selanjutnya ada perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh sasori, matanya memerah, gigi-gigi taring muncul dari mulutnya, tubuhnya pun membesar dan mengeluarkan bulu, lama kelamaan ia terlihat seperti seekor serigala.

Melihat kejadian didepannya sasuke menaikan alisnya dan selanjutnya ia menatap ke langit malam, dilihatnya kini bulan purnama bersinar terang. Melihat hal tersebut sasuke pun bergumam.

"werewolf" gumam sasuke.

Sasori kini sudah berubah wujud menjadi sesosok werewolf, ia menatap garang sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba sasori yang berwujud werewolf menyerang sasuke secepat kilat. Karena serangan sasori tersebut, sasuke jatuh terpental keluar menyebabkan ruangan tempat dimana sasuke dan sasori bertarung hancur berantakan. Sasuke bangkit dari jatuhnya dan tak lama ia pun berubah wujud menjadi sesosok makhluk bersayap menyeramkan, tak tinggal diam sasuke menyerang sasori.

Mereka saling meninju menendang dan menggigit, pertarungan sengit terjadi, tak ada yang mau kalah, mereka berdua mengeluarkan kemampuannya semaksimal mungkin. Sasuke merasa staminanya menurun ,karena ia beberapa kali mendapat gigitan dari sasori. Begitupun terlihat dari sasori tubuhnya berdarah-darah karena cakaran juga gigitan yang sasuke layangkan.

Disaat serangan sasuke melemah, hal tersebut tak disia-siakan sasori, ia mengigit kuat leher sasuke sehingga menyebabkan sasuke berteriak.

"aaaaargggggghhhhh" teriak sasuke,.

Sasori mengoyak leher sasuke, selanjutnya sasuke berubah wujud menjadi seperti sesosok manusia kembali.

Bukannya terkejut, sasuke malah kembali tertawa.

"fufufufu"

"hahahaha"

"kuakui kali ini aku kalah darimu, namun terorku tak berakhir sampai disini. Aku akan mengahantuimu dikehidupan selanjutnya !" ucap sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh, selanjutnya tubuhnya berubah menjadi abu dan hilang dibawa angin.

Sementara sasori kini berangsur –angsur berubah menjadi manusia kembali. Tubuhnya terlihat bertelanjang dada dikarenakan bajunya robek saat ia berubah wujud menjadi werewolf. Sasori jatuh terduduk dengan lemas.

"k-kakak" Ucap seseorang dari belakang sasori yang ternyata adalah sakura. Ternyata sakura bersembunyi sedari tadi melihat pertarungan sasuke dan sasori , ia menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"S-sakura?"ucap sasori

Sakura langsung berlari menghampiri sasori dan menerjang tubuhnya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada sasori, sasori pun membalas pelukan sakura. Saat sakura berada di pelukan sasori , ia tak sengaja melihat goresan panjang di dada sasori.

"apakah ini ulah werewolf?" Tanya sakura

"hm, maafkan aku tidak menceritakannya padamu, luka ini kudapatkan saat melawan werewolf bulan lau" jawab sasori menjelaskan.

Mendengar penjelasan sasori, membuat sakura terisak. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa melihat kakaknya kembali.

"syukurlah kau selamat sakura, aku mencemaskanmu, aku takut kehilanganmu"ucap sasori.

"a-aku juga" ucap sakura menyetujui sambil terisak.

Setelah sasori berhasil menyelamatkan sakura, mereka kembali ke kota Transylvania bersama para warga yang membantu sasori .

Kedatangan mereka semua disambut meriah oleh para warga, mereka bersyukur sasori dapat memusnahkan lord vampire yang meneror mereka selama hampir seratus tahun.

.

.

.

 **3 hari kemudian**

Sasori dan Sakura bersiap-siap pergi meninggalkan kota Transylvania dan kembali ke Vatikan. Mereka diantar oleh Jiraiya beserta anak dan istrinya juga beberapa warga ke depan pintu perbatasan kota.

"Sasori , Sakura terimakasih telah membantu kota kami dari serangan vampire, kami sungguh-sungguh berhutang budi kepada kalian berdua juga pada Vatikan" ucap jiraiya besungguh-sungguh.

"ini sudah kewajiban kami, syukurlah kami bisa membantu" Ucap Sasori

"Sakura, sering-seringlah mampir ke kota kami" ucap Ino seraya menghampiri sakura dan menggenggam lengan sakura.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ino, ia merasa sudah menganggap ino sebagai kakak perempuannya.

"hm, tentu saja aku akan mampir ke kota ini" ucap sakura sambil membalas genggaman tangan Ino.

"ah, baiklah, sepertinya kami harus berangkat sekarang juga"ucap sasori memecah suasana haru.

"ya, berhati-hatilah" ucap Jiraiya.

"sampai bertemu kembali" ucap sakura kepada seluruh warga Transylvania yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

.

.

Sasori dan sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke Vatikan, dalam perjalannya mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang mengenai kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami di kota Transylvania.

"kita harus memberitahukan keadaanmu pada uskup" Omel sakura pada Sasori.

"aku tak menyangka kakakku seorang werewolf" Sindir Sakura.

"hahaha, baiklah-baiklah" respon sasori mendengar omelan dari adik manisnya ini.

Saat mereka tengah berjalan pulang, sasori sempat melirik sakura. Ada yang salah dengan adiknya itu, sepanjang perjalanannya tadi sakura tak henti merasa mual dan memuntahkan isi perutnya, wajahnya pun terlihat pucat. Melihat tingkah laku sakura membuat sasori sedikit curiga, karena akhir-akhir ini sakura sering bertingkah seperti itu.

"apa yang terjadi denganmu sebenarnya?"Tanya sasori pada sakura.

"Kakak, ada yang salah dengan tubuhku, aku merasa ada kehidupan lain di perutku"Jawab sakura

"maksudmu?" Tanya sasori kembali tak mengerti akan perkataan sakura.

"sepertinya aku hamil"

"!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **-END ?-**_


End file.
